dc_marvel_tmntfandomcom-20200215-history
Kraang Subprime
Irma was a student at Roosevelt High School and April O'Neil's best friend for an entire year during season 2. In The Invasion, she is secretly revealed to be the master Kraang spy, Kraang Subprime. Biography ''The Invasion After being ambushed by Foot-Bots, a panicked April takes Irma to the Turtles' Lair, believing that her best friend is trustworthy enough to keep Splinter and the Turtles' secret. There, Irma's body begins to split apart and reveals to be the specialized Kraangdroid body of Kraang Subprime, the Kraang second-in-command and a master spy who had masqueraded as "Irma" to spy on April. He says that the discovery of the Turtles' lair was what the Kraang needed to start the invasion of Earth, and he immediately opens multiple portals, allowing other Kraang directly into the lair. The living room and Shellraiser are destroyed during the scuffle, and the Turtles and April are forced to retreat while Splinter holds off the Kraang assault. Kraang Subprime is defeated, and apparently killed, when a piece of the burning debry from the lair falls on top of his unsuited body, his tentacles writhing and going limp. Battle for New York Kraang Subprime survived his apparent death and his Irma-Bot suit is rebuilt. He plans to set the mutagen missile to mutate everyone in the world, but is also annoyed when the Kraang judge the way he speaks which caused him to kill one of them. When the Mighty Mutanimals attack, Kraang Subprime managed to set off the missile with the Turtles on it. After the missile was stopped, Kraang Subprime was forced to temporarily retreat. He follows the Turtles to Dimension X, after a fight with the Turtles, Kraang Subprime summons the Kraang to send the Dracobot after the Turtles. Later, he attacks the Turtles in a different Technodrome, shouting "Here's Kraangy!" as more Kraang-droids come in and fight the turtles. However, after the Turtles succeed their mission and are teleported to safety by Dr. Rockwell, Kraang Subprime is left stranded in the Technodrome as it crashes into an island, exploding leaving only the head of his Irma-Bot suit floating around. Annihilation Earth! Kraang Subprime is revealed to still be alive, having relocated to the Technodrome which is still stranded at the bottom of the East River after two years. Kraang is with him, supervising Subprime's repair of the Techndrome. Subprime finally gets the Technodrome operational and pilots it out of the water. Subprime personally defends an assault led by Bishop, the turtles and Leatherhead, which is when Bishop reveals that Subprime (or "Subsubprime") was originally a fellow Utrom. The Technodrome's show of power is short-lived, as the Triceraton fleet begins ''their invasion, and the Technodrome is their first target. Bishop and his allies manage to flee the structure, but Kraang Prime and Kraang Subprime watch helplessly inside as the Triceraton fleet easily vaporizes the entire Technodrome out of the sky. Though dead, they are only the first casualties of the Triceraton invasion, as the entire rest of the Earth and its inhabitants (save for the four turtle brothers, April O'Neil, Casey Jones) are lost. The mass casualties are averted when time is turned back to six months by the Ulixes. Trivia *As a Kraang spy, "Irma" was far more convincing than human-camouflaged Kraangdroids or the unmanned Kraangdroids disguised as women from the "Human Genome Project". Irma possesses none of the Kraang's grammar tics, and had more organically human mannerisms than an android. When Kraang Subprime revealed his true identity, his speech continued to have the same natural grammatical constructs, not typically heard from other speaking Kraang. *April and Irma are both Kraang living as humans, though under very different circumstances. April is a half-Kraang mutant, which she had only recently discovered during the events of The Kraang Conspiracy; other than this, April's outward human appearance is how she really looks and is not a disguise. But Irma is the Kraang spy, Kraang Subprime, disguised as a human inside a special Kraangdroid suit, and he almost certainly knew all along that April was part-Kraang. See Also *Irma Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 2 Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Utroms Category:Kraang Category:Geniuses Category:Bald Category:Yellow Eyes